Jehohanan Sævine
*Druzella Sævine *Seks eldre søsken *Dødfødt tvillingsøster *Fire yngre søsken *Dinah Ember **Widukind Sævine **Fem barn *Druzella Hall-Sævine **Kent Sævine **Drol Sævine *Anne Tress *Teresia Turnburn *Vivienne av Colls |name = Jehohanan Sævine, 3. guvernør av Sævine|birthDate = 309|Bøker = *''Noble liv|deathDate = 355}} '''Jehohanan Sævine '''var guvernør av Sævine da hans far døde i 313 - men overtok rollen i praksis i en alder av seksten. Jehohanan var syvende barn av Farvaldr og Druzella Sævine, og bror til tolv andre søsken. Han giftet seg fire ganger, med Dinah Ember, Druzella Hall, Anne Tress og Teresia Turnburn. Med Dinah fikk han seks barn, med Druzella fikk han to sønner; han fikk ingen barn med hverken Anne eller Teresia. Tatt i betraktning hans aktive sexliv fikk han flere løsunger. Tittelen guvernør av Sævine gikk i arv - på lik linje med en adelstittel - og dermed var det fire Sævine-er etter Jehohanan som hadde posisjonen. Som guvernør ledet en økonomien, det kulturelle livet og kongens tilgang på råvarer til skipene sine. Jehohanan hadde allikevel , og han fikk en kvinnelig rådgiver til å ta seg av papirarbeidet - mens han selv kunne ta nytte av godene posisjonen ga ham. 'Biografi' '''Tidlig liv' Jehohanan var født som syvende barn av Farvaldr og Druzella Sævine, og ble satt i skyggen av de eldre brødrene - men prioritert fremfor søstrene sine, både eldre og yngre. Banrdommen hans var preget av dødsfall, da især søstrene hans - da de ikke ble tatt like godt vare på som brødrene hans. To av brødrene døde av feber etter å ha falt i Streisand en desember. Søstrene hans døde enten pga. sykdommer eller - i ett tilfelle - ble myrdet av en rivaliserende families agent. Han vokste opp med en fraværende far og en altfor ung mor - som tok sitt eget liv som grunnet depresjon. Jehohanans eldste bror rakket ned på ham for hans inkompetanse - og fikk seg selv drept i en duell. Jehohanans fire yngre søsken så opp til ham, og han lot ikke troen på ham forsvinne med det første. Jehohanans far fikk ham inn i tvangsekteskap med Dinah Ember samme år som han døde. Etkeskapet ble undertegnet da Jehohanan var bare 4 år, men avtalen ble opprettholdt ved at Vivienne av Colls - en av Farvaldrs voksne elskere - overtok oppdragelsen og drev familien som Jehohanans gudmor. Styre Jehohanans styre skjedde først da han fylte seksten, da han var gammel nok til å gifte seg og drive byen. Gudmoren hans, Vivienne, hadde sørget for en skriftlig kontrakt som sa at hun ville være ved Jehohanans side frem til han ble gammel nok. Da denne løp ut, var det ikke noe hun kunne gjøre - men han fikk henne ansatt for å kunne hjelpe ham videre. Hun var moren han aldri hadde hatt og ville ikke gi slipp på henne. Tross hjelpen han fikk, var Jehohanans styre preget av økonomisk nedgang mens kulturlivet vokste. Han bygde et amfiteater, drikkesteder, sosiale klubber og jaktklubber. Utenom dette rant pengene ut da han kjøpte et område fra en adelsmann. Området ble døpt Lost Town, og han bygde et lite gårdsbruk han kunne trekke tilbake til når bylivet ikke lenger var interessant eller for stressende. I tillegg til dette kom alle ekteskapene han inngikk og trakk seg ut av. Jehohanans koner Dinah Ember '' Dinah Ember var datteren av en stjernetyder, og hans første kone. Ekteskapet med henne var arrangert, og skjedde da hun ikke engang var født. Farvaldr hadde avtalt med stjernetyderen at hvis han ga henne ett kveg og tre sauer, skulle hennes neste jente bli Jehohanans make. Stjernetyderen gikk med på det, og etter to spontanaborter fikk hun Dinah. I løpet av ekteskapet Jehohanan hadde med henne, fikk han seks barn. Paret levde lykkelig i starten, men gnisten stoppet med fødselen av første barn: Widukind. Etter hans fødsel var alle samleier de gangene Jehohanan hadde en fest og drukkenheten kom over ekteparet. Ettersom en stjernetyder ikke satt så høyt på den sosiale rangstigen, var Dinahs venner i hovedsak fra tredjestanden. Hun savnet vennene sine, og da Jehohanan endelig ble lei av masingen hennes sendte han henne til et kloster - det samme med de fem døtrene. Ekteskapet deres varte i tolv år ''Druzella Hall-Sævine '' Druzella Hall-Sævine var seks år eldre enn Jehohanan, men av adelig rang. Hun var datteren av en ridder, og brakte et landområde rett utenfor Sævine inn i ekteskapet. Druzella var enebarn, og hun kom derfor med alle inntektene Jehohanan trengte for å kunne sløse dem bort på prostituerte. Med tiden ble Druzella klar over dette faktumet, og nølte derfor ikke med å finne egne elskere - gjerne soldater. Jehohanan tok en dag konen sin på fersken i sengen med en av elskerne sine. Han fikk igangsatt en henrettelse, men beholdt områdene hun hadde brakt med seg inn i ekteskapet - da begge foreldrene hennes var døde, og hun ikke hadde noen andre levende slektninger. Hodet til Druzella og elskeren hennes ble satt på staker utenfor byportene. Ekteskapet deres varte i seks år. ''Anne Tress '' Etter furien Druzella Hall, giftet han seg med Anne Tress. Tress var datteren av en handelsmann i Sævine, og Jehohanan fant henne attraktiv. Faren hennes var dessuten en av de mest fremgangsrike mennene i byen, og sikret Jehohanan en god medgift som han kunne bruke til flere prostituerte. Anne følte seg forrådt da hun fant ut av dette, og hun nektet tvert å ha noen form for samleie etter denen avsløringen. Jehohanan svarte med å sende henne i et kloster. Etter dette hyret Jehohanan inn noen agenter til å myrde Tress' far og resten av familien - og ta alle penger og rikdommer han hadde. Ekteskapet deres varte i ti måneder. ''Teresia Turnburn Jehohnanans siste kone var Teresia Turnburn. Hun var datteren av Jehohnanans gudmor Vivienne; hun hadde giftet seg med en mann ved navn Alxsander Turnburn, og hadde en datter fra før. Teresias bror, Ja'ames av Colls, frarådet ekteskapet - han visste godt om Jehohnanans rykte og omdømme - men familien var i vansker. Jehohanan ble deres redning, og de hans. Vivienne kom med et ultimatum: enten jobbet han for å holde ekteskapet sammen, og var tro mot Teresia, ellers kom hun til å slutte i jobben sin. Jehohanan fikk beholde gudmoren da han og Teresia inngikk ekteskapet. Ekteskapet deres varte til Jehohnanans død. Viviennes død ''' Snaue tre år inn i ekteskapet deres, døde Vivienne. Jehohanan sørget over henne som at hun hadde vært hans egen mor, og arrangerte en begravelsesprosesjon som gikk gjennom hele Sævine før den endte opp på gravlunden. Alle sosietetsvennene til Jehohanan benyttet anledningen til å sponse begravelsen og få navnet sitt frem, men guvernøren la ikke merke til noe av det - og ingen ble lagt ekstra merke til. Da Vivienne var stedt til hvile, ba Jehohanan Ja'ames om å komme og gjøre arbeidet som moren hadde gjort - han nektet. Jehohanan sto alene om å bevare økonomien, og han ble plutselig nødt til å stå til regnskap for sin luksuriøse livsstil. Vivienne hadde blitt irritert på det endeløse pengesluket for flere år siden, og hun hadde satt av penger til å bygge et barnehjem - resten var lån til greven av Olwyn-upon-Streisand. Greven, Julius Gregorius, hadde inngått en avtale med Vivienne at så snart hun var død, ville all form for inntekt gå til ham og hans familie. Mange byer livnærte seg på tømmerfløting, og de måtte gå gjennom Sævine for å komme seg til Flynn. For å forsikre seg om at kravet ble innfridd, sendte Julius datteren sin, Juliana, med en armé og tok byen med makt. Sævine lå nå under huset Gregorius de facto. '''Senere liv Jehohanan levde resten av livet sitt i skam som gjeldsslave. Han måtte selge Sævine Castle, møblene, pyntegjenstandene og draktene for å dekke bare en femtedel av gjelden til grev Julius. Enn videre måtte han selge Lost Town og ridderskapet han hadde fått fra sitt andre ekteskap for å dekke en ny femtedel. Teresia ba om skilsmisse, men han nektet: moren hennes hadde fått ham inn i dette rotet med å kaste et ekstra stort bryllup for dem, og Teresia hadde ikke gjort noe for å hindre det. Teresia måtte si seg enig, og broren hennes ville heller ikke hjelpe dem - han ville ikke assosieres med deres navn mens greven av Olwyn pustet ekteparet i nakken. Jehohanan fant seg jobb i en antikvitetshandel. Eieren kjente igjen ekteparet og ansatte dem bare for ydmykelsens skyld - og fordi at Jehohanan kunne mye om de gamle relikviene som ble solgt. Mange av gjenstandene kom fra Sævine Castle; Juliana hadde solgt gjenstandene til ublupriser i hele byen, og de ble nå solgt til den vanlige borger til overkommelige priser. På dødsleiet var Jehohanan omringet av Teresia, Ja'ames, sønnen Widukind, barnebarnet Leandrius og Juliana Gregorius - som hadde kommet for å få bekreftet skjøtet. Familien hadde satt pant i huset, og Juliana overtok huset så snart Jehohanan trakk sitt siste sukk. For å understreke hvor høyt huset Sævine hadde falt, fikk Juliana husdøren revet ut og lagt på torget. Jehohanan selv ga sitt lik til forskning, og Juliana lot legene få hele kroppen utenom hodet; det ble plassert på en stake utenfor byen, sammen med Druzellas. Galleri '' Jehohanan.jpg|Jehohanan som guvernør Jehohanan Sævine – død.jpg|Jehohanans dødsleie ''Trivia # Jehohanan ''kommer fra det hebraiske ''Yehochanan, en utvidet form av ''Yochanan ''- et navn som blir brukt av få personer i Det Gamle Testamentet Category:Andre Æra Category:Karakterer Category:Menn Category:Oververdenen Category:Avalon Category:Adelige Category:Guvernører av Sævine Category:Riddere Category:Huset Sævine